1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dual electric driving device and inner speed shifting dual electric motor with clutching and speed reducing driving device thereof, in particular to an electric driving device applying a dual electric motor as the driving module to optimize the outputting efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Using an electric apparatus such as the motor and so on together with the driving source like the electricity to drive the mechanical force operating is a common driving method based on dynamics. Generally speaking, the electric apparatus, such as the motor, mainly assembles the outputting shaft and the device to be driven, and then transmits the torsional output to drive the device to be driven.
In the present art, dynamics driving module mainly uses a single electric driving device as the driving source. Therefore, if the dynamics driving module is applied to the electric bicycle, electric motorcycle or other movable devices driven by the electricity, in order to overcome the resistance generated under the condition of inclined landforms, it should be able to generate sufficient horsepower at the initial stage. And such a practice inevitably needs to consume a huge amount of power. Furthermore, the optimal torsional output of the traditional single motor under the condition of high speed would achieve the best torsional performance. And if the module is used to start up under full load, the only method is to adopt frequency-switching or voltage-regulating techniques to start up and drive up. However, a huge amount of power is consumed within the process, and if the consumption of electricity goes too much, the problem of insufficient continuity would be easily resulted in, thus the requirement of both energy-saving and electricity-saving could not be satisfied, and the initial dynamic the module provides remains restricted. This is also a problem of continuity difficult to be solved for electric driving devices such as current electric bicycle and so forth. It is a pity that the module has the shortage in practice.
In summation, the inventor of the present invention consider and design a dual electric driving device and inner speed shifting dual electric motor with clutching and speed reducing driving device thereof in order to ameliorate the technical shortage and then improve the implement and utilization in industrial field.